


Old Gaang enter the Spirit World

by C00L_STUFF



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00L_STUFF/pseuds/C00L_STUFF
Summary: Katara, Toph and Zuko visit the Spirit World.
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & The Gaang (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & The Gaang, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984951
Kudos: 24





	Old Gaang enter the Spirit World

**Author's Note:**

> This made me cry.

After Korra opened the Spirit Portals, people from all over the world traveled to Republic City to see the Portals for themselves or enter the Spirit World. Among those people were the previous Avatars' friends. 

On this rare occasion, they all met on Air Temple Island and shared a cup of tea made by Zuko. They all had a tearful reunion and remembered the good old days. Korra suggested that they should travel to the Spirit World, so they could relieve the happy memories in complete formula. At first they protested, Toph being the loudest, saying that their time would come soon and they would have the entire eternity to spend together (Katara and Zuko knew better). But Korra convinced them to come, even though they were still reluctant.

Once in the Spirit World, the old friends saw (except Toph) a round table among some trees, colorful little spirits being served some tea by a jolly, old man with a round belly. Zuko immediately recognized the man and ran as fast as his old joints allowed him. Iroh saw him too, put the tea pot on the table and walked towards his nephew. Zuko threw himself in his uncles' arms and as soon as Iroh hugged him, Zuko began to cry. Toph and Katara joined in as well, tears in their eyes.

A cup of tea later, a familiar roar could be heard and their eyes began to water again. On Appas' head was Aang with a big smile on his face. Behind him were Sokka and Suki, who were waving down at them. Momo was the first to greet them, bouncing from one shoulder to another, making all three of them laugh. As soon as Appa landed, they were covered in Sky Bison salive and enveloped in hugs from all sides, crying and laughing at the same time.

They all kissed and hugged, laughed and cried, shared stories over warm tea, relieved memories and forgave and apologized.

After what seemed days of happiness the hardest part came: to say goodbye for the second time. With promises, tears and fresh memories of friendship, Zuko, Toph and Katara left the Spirit World.


End file.
